The single Specific Aim of this Phase I SBIR project is to establish the technical merit and feasibility of developing a multimedia basic cancer genetics education intervention that is interactive, engaging, and culturally appropriate for Native Americans. The product is called Tech-GENA, and is to be a Web and CD- ROM-based adaptation of the highly successful, community-validated Genetic Education for Native Americans (GENA(R)) curriculum. The Phase I objectives are: 1) Develop an interactive genetic education prototype intervention based on GENA(R) module "What is a cell;" 2) Evaluate the Tech-GENA(R) prototype in at least 3 diverse geographic/cultural regions in Native American communities; and 3) Evaluate the target populations' satisfaction with and acceptance of the Tech-GENA(R) prototypes. The overall goal of the project is to provide accurate information about genetics, especially as it relates to cancer, in order to dispel myths and misinformation that have served as barriers to the participation of Native Americans in genetic research and genetic testing. The target audience for the Tech-GENA product will be young Native American adults. The study target population will include 32 Native adults 18-55 years of age with little to no genetic education background who will take part in focus groups evaluating the 1st and 2nd draft of Tech-GENA prototype. Eight Native elders >55 years of age will evaluate the first two drafts through Informant Interviews. Finally, 4 young Native adults 18 - 25 years of age and 4 educators who work with Native students will evaluate the 3rd draft of the prototype. In addition to questions about how the prototype drafts can be improved, participants will be asked pre and post-test knowledge and attitude questions to determine if the prototype has an effect on these parameters. Educators will be asked if they would use the final Tech-GENA product and how much their institution is likely to pay for it. Standard statistical methods will be used to analyze differences in knowledge and attitude between pre and post-tests. Qualitative data analysis will be used to identify themes present in the participant responses. The Phase I project will end with a final partially interactive web and CD-ROM based prototype draft. A comprehensive report will be generated and a technical guide outline will be drafted. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Cancer is a genetic disease with the more a person understands genetics, the more that person will understand cancer. Unfortunately, myths and misinformation about genetic research and testing have served as barriers at the community and individual level keeping many Native Americans from participating in this kind of research and testing. In fact, many tribes do not allow genetic research within their tribal communities at all. The purpose of the Tech-GENA product is to provide basic, accurate information about the human cell and genetics and how they relate to cancer with the goal of correcting the false information that exists. The interactive multimedia Tech-GENA product will help provide the necessary knowledge for Native Americans to make informed choices about participating in genetics research and testing. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]